His Inner Harry
by enderswiggin
Summary: On Hiatus for the time being. See profile for a more in depth reason. Not abandoned!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, which I'm sure everyone knows.

A/N: Just a little warning. This is my first fanfic. While I shouldn't have a problem updating this story once or twice a week, be prepared for some dry spells.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

An excerpt from the journal of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

_July 30, 1991_

_After years of study, I have come to a rather monumental discovery… _

_Well, "monumental" may be a bit of an understatement if I do say so myself. But this isn't the time to toot my own horn, as the muggles like to say, but to document my discovery for later generations of wizards._

_Through a series of enlightened discussions, countless years of experimentation, and not to mention, numerous blunders, (poor Aberforth is still being harassed over that unfortunate goat incident) I have found that the world we live in is not alone. Or I should say, the "reality" we live in is not alone. It is merely one of an infinite number of realities, each one unique in it's own way. _

_I've come to the conclusion that these realities' differences are based upon the choices being made by people every day. This conclusion alone brings to light how many of these realities could exist. Just think of the number of choices one makes any given day then multiply that by the world's population. Literally trillions of these realities would be created: __On a daily basis!!!_

_But as I sit here pondering over this discovery, a certain question keeps popping into my head…_

_What about __Fate__ or __Destiny_

_As I consider this question, I'm led to believe that no matter what the situation is, there are some choices we have to make!_

_If this is true, these key points may not affect only our own lives and reality, but __ALL__ realities. As to how big of an effect, I couldn't say. It could be similar to the ripples caused by a stone hitting the surface of a pond. As the ripples spread out their affect diminishes until finally they are no longer present. On the other side of the spectrum, it could be catastrophic, wiping every single reality in existence… _

_This realization makes me believe that this is where Fate or Destiny comes into play. These "powers" will seek to achieve a balance or harmony. A gentle nudge in the right direction you might say, or if the situation calls for it, a bludger to the head!!! We must simply let Fate guide us along our path and hope for the best._

_And now I think it is time to end this entry. It seems that Harry Potter still hasn't received his Hogwart's letter. I feel it is time that the Dursley's meet Hagrid and discuss the proper etiquette involved when handling another person's owl post._

_Albus Dumbledore._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_  
_

Harry James Potter looked up in irritation as the morning sun made its way through his bedroom window. Determined to grab at least another hour of sleep, he pulled the blankets over his head to shut out the light.

"You'd think the sun would have the decency to let a guy sleep in on his birthday." He mumbled to himself.

_Wait a minute_… he thought. _Birthday? Holy crap, it IS my birthday!!!_

In a flash, Harry was out of bed and running down the hall to the bathroom. As he stood there brushing his teeth, Harry took a good look at his reflection in the mirror. He was instantly reminded of what everyone said, "Looks just like his father, except for the eyes." Even though he found this rather annoying, he had to admit it was actually true. With his mop of messy black hair, he was the spitting image of his father, until you got to the eyes. He had the same icy blue eyes as his mother, what Sirius like to call, gunslinger's eyes.

With a grin his face, Harry turned his mind raced to more important things, as in what he might be getting for presents this year. Even though he was raised to believe in the saying, "It's the thought that counts", he couldn't help himself dreaming about a new racing broom. With this thought, he quickly rinsed out his mouth, put in his contacts, and made his way down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Happy Birthday, kiddo!" exclaimed James Potter, looking up from his newspaper as Harry entered the room.

"Thanks, Dad" Harry said, as he took his seat at the table. "What's for breakfast?"

"Anything you want, sweetie" his mother Lily answered. "After all, it IS your birthday."

"Well then, I think I'd rather enjoy this fine establishments waffles." Harry said with grin. "I hear the chef is quite talented."

At hearing his son's remark, James turned to look at his wife while trying to hold in the laughter building in his chest. Lily on the other hand, was simply standing there with a stunned look on her face. With a shake of her head, she turned towards James and asked, "So did you put him up to that?"

"Oh no! Not me! I learned my lesson a long time ago." He replied.

"Who put who up to what?" asked a voice from the doorway.

Harry turned around to see his father's friends, Sirius and Remus, enter the kitchen. "Padfoot! Moony!" he yelled, as he jumped out of his chair and rushed over to the two men.

"Morning Harry!" replied Sirius, as he ruffled his godson's hair. "And Happy birthday, too."

"Yes, happy birthday, Harry." said Remus with a grin.

"Thanks you guys."

"Now back to who putting who up to whatever it was…" mentioned Sirius.

"Well" said James. "Lily asked Harry here what he wanted for his birthday breakfast."

"What's so big about that?" asked a confused Sirius.

"Let me guess" Remus said with a chuckle. "He asked for waffles."

Everyone turned to look at Harry who simply nodded. Immediately, the kitchen was filled with laughter, while an embarrassed looking Lily just stood there fuming.

"I swear, I burn ONE batch of waffles 3 years ago, and I still hear about it!" she huffed.

"Oh Lils, you didn't just burn them. I mean, the fire department had to come just to put out the waffle iron," laughed James.

"Only because you three hid my wand, and wouldn't put it out for me!"

As the men and her son burst into another round of laughter, Lily shook her head and tried to hide her grin. She'd never admit, but it had been a good prank. She turned back to the stove and with a couple of waves from her wand, started cooking breakfast.

Back at the table, the three Marauders, as they were known back in there school days, reminisced over some other pranks they had pulled. As Harry sat there listening to the tales, he couldn't envision a better start to his birthday than this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After everyone had eaten their fill and the dishes done, the four adults gathered around Harry at the kitchen table.

"Now Harry," Lily started. "You know that usually you would have to wait until your birthday party before you get any of your gifts. But, seeing as how these three are more excited about this than you are, I think it's best we get this out of the way."

The Marauders shot hurt looks at one another and pouted a bit before bursting out in laughter.

"You always knew us the best, Lily" Remus confirmed for her. "Ol' Padfoot here probably would have made a puddle if you had said no."

"I would not!" laughed Sirius. "Oh who am I kidding, I would have!"

"Anyway…" said James as he laid a long slender package on the table. "This is a gift from the four of us."

With a huge grin on his face, Harry tore off the wrapping paper to reveal the most breathtaking broom he'd ever seen. It had a long black handle made of ebony, silver foot pegs, and the twigs appeared to be made silver as well. At the end of the handle, stenciled in gold lettering, was the name, "The Marauder".

"The Marauder?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Yep!" Sirius replied. "You are now the proud owner of a Marauder. The newest broom made available by Marauder Brooms."

"You see, Harry." Remus added. "We've been working on this design for the past 6 years. And now that we've finished, we've decided to go into business for ourselves."

"That's great! But what took you guys 6 years to figure out?" Asked Harry, his eyes never leaving his new broomstick.

"Only this," James said taking his wand and tapping the handle.

Harry yelped as the broomstick fell into pieces. The twigs came off in one solid piece as the handle separated into three sections.

"What happened?" yelled Harry.

"Only the greatest innovation in broom design in the last 100 years." Sirius replied as unrolled a large piece of parchment onto the table. Taking a look, Harry could see it was a schematic of The Marauder. With a listing of the charms and measurements of each of the separate parts, it was quite detailed.

James sat down across from Harry and began talking. "See, the thing with brooms is that every year something better comes along. Do you know why?"

"Umm… because someone made improvements, I guess" Harry answered.

"That's partially right, son. The thing is that there really isn't much to improve on the overall design of a broom. It's actually the charms on the broom that has been improved. But, with all those charms you run into a problem. They tend to counteract with one another if not done precisely. That's why there are new models every year. You can't just remove on charm and replace it. It screws up everything that way."

"And that's the beauty of The Marauder," continued Remus. "Each section of the broom holds a fraction of the charms placed on a regular broom. That way, if someone comes along with a better one, the customer will only have to replace that section and not the entire broom. It will save the customer a lot of gold."

"And making us a ton." Sirius added with a grin.

"That's brilliant!!!" Harry yelled. "Thank you so much guys!"

"Well, you had better thank your mother too," James said. "She improved upon every charm available, making The Marauder the fastest and most agile broom in the world."

"Really Mom?"

"Well," Lily blushed. "It wasn't that big of deal… I mean I always did have a knack for charms…"

Harry walked over to his mother and wrapped his arms around her in a fierce hug. "You're the best, thanks for a great birthday." He said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After going over the broom's plans with Harry, Remus and Sirius said good-bye, leaving the Potter's to them selves. As Harry sat looking at his broom, Lily caught James' eye and mouthed, "It's time."

James nodded and left the room. He returned shortly and placed a letter on the table in front of Harry. Tearing his eyes from the broom, Harry glanced at the letter and saw that it was addressed to him. He quickly opened it, thinking it was a birthday card, and was shocked to see it was a Hogwarts acceptance letter.

"I thought we'd already talked about this." Harry sighed. "I'm not going to Hogwarts."

"We know you don't want to go Harry, but we just don't understand why." James replied.

"Listen, Dad. What good would it do me? The whole reason you and Mom moved to America was so you could start training me as soon as I performed accidental magic. I mean, I could probably take the N.E.W.T.'s right now and pass."

"But Harry, we just want you to have something resembling a normal childhood." Lilly pleaded.

"What's the point of having a childhood if I don't live to be an adult!" Harry yelled. "You both know that Voldemort is still out there. I need to keep training if I'm going to stand a chance against him someday. There's nothing Hogwarts can teach me I don't already know."

"Now Harry, I'm sure there's plenty you can still learn, and besides, wouldn't making some friends be worth it?" James asked.

"Dad, think about what you just said. How many seventh years, let alone first years, can do wandless magic? How many have mastered the Animagus transformation? Not many, I'd guess. And who would even want to be friends with me while there's a lunatic trying to kill me." Harry said as he stood up.

"But son"

"No buts, Mom." Harry answered shortly. He grabbed the letter of the table and left the room. His parents followed him into the den where he stopped in front of the lit fireplace and threw the letter in.

Turning around to face his parents he said, "I am happy here. Hogwarts has nothing to offer me. I'm not going, and that's it"

Having said those words, Harry Potter collapsed to the floor as his entire world went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleven-year-old Harry Potter still couldn't believe it as he followed Hagrid out of Eeylops Owl Emporium. He was rich, famous, and a wizard too!!! He was amazed at everything he had seen of the wizarding world so far. Well, except for that boy he'd met earlier while getting his school robes, anyways.

Even though he felt this day couldn't get any better, it still wasn't over yet. He was on his way to Ollivanders to get a real magic wand.

But, as most good things must come to end, so did his day. For as soon as entered Ollivanders, Harry suddenly collapsed as a huge rush of magic erupted from his body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry could hear voices as he struggled to open his eyes. The pounding in his head made in unthinkable so he gave up on the effort and tried to focus on whoever was speaking.

"Not sure wha 'appenned, Professor…"

"… He just collapsed? You didn't see…"

"…at all. But there was a big…"

"… could feel it even from here."

But as hard as he struggled to keep listening, Harry eventually passed out again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on, Harry eventually awoke to find himself lying in a bed. Taking a look around, he found himself in a hospital of some sort. As he tried to sit up, as sharp pain shot through his head, forcing him to lie back down.

_Ouch!!! That hurt… _he thought to himself.

_You don't have to tell me!_

_Hey! Don't shou… Wait a minute… Who are you? _

_I think a better question is who the hell are you?_

_What do you mean who am I? I'm me!!!_

_Well, that was really informative… _

_Where are you? _

_I'm right here!_

_Now who's the one being informative?_

_Ok, ok… My name is Harry Potter. As to where I am, I'm not sure…_

_But… you can't be Harry Potter…_

_And why the hell not? _

_Because… I am._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.

A/N: First off, I have to apologize on how long this took to get up. It was ready last weekend, but I waited so my brother's girlfriend could look it over. But before she got the chance, my laptop was fried. Luckily, the hard drive was saved and I now have a new laptop.

Also, just to make sure everything is clear, "American" Harry's internal dialogue will appear like _this._ "British" Harry will appear like _this._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 2**

As Harry lay in bed trying to determine the source of the phantom voice, Albus Dumbledore observed him carefully from across the room. He was still puzzled over the morning's events.

According to Hagrid, everything was going well when Harry suddenly collapsed after releasing an incredible amount of magic. The force of the blast was so intense it had knocked everyone within fifty feet to the ground, including Hagrid. It just didn't seem possible that an eleven-year could possess that much power.

Taking care not to wake up the sleeping boy, he left the Hospital Wing and made his way back to his quarters. The situation with Harry would require him be very observant this year if he was going to be able to prevent another outburst.

It would also be a good idea if he didn't return to the Dursley's for the rest of the summer. With power like that, a case of accidental magic could be disastrous. He would also have to arrange for Harry to return to Diagon Alley to gather the rest of his school supplies.

Albus entered his office and sat down behind his desk. He would have to find a place for Harry to stay until Hogwarts opened. Grabbing a roll of parchment listing the incoming first years and their families, he began his search for Harry's new home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of a door closing was the least of Harry's concerns. In fact, a purple-faced Vernon Dursley would have only been a minor inconvenience at the moment. Of course, considering the conversation he was taking part in, it was completely understandable.

_Ok, ok… My name is Harry Potter. As to where I am, I'm not sure…_

_But… you can't be Harry Potter…_

_And why the hell not?_

_Because… I am._

_What do you mean, you are?_

_I mean, MY name is Harry Potter… _

Neither Harry nor the voice said anything for a while. After an hour had passed, he sighed gratefully and passed the whole thing off as dream. As Harry was starting to drift back to sleep, the voice returned.

_This can't be real. It has to be a dream. Not even Padfoot would play a prank this twisted._

_Who's Padfoot? _

_HA!!! I knew you couldn't be me. How could you not know your own Godfather if you were._

_No one ever told me, that's why. Before today, I didn't even know I was wizard._

_Why would they have to? He's Dad's best friend, you would have met him by now._

_Erm… Well… for one thing, my parents have been dead for years. I-_

_WHAT!!!_

_I guess they were killed by Vold-… I mean, You-Know-Who._

Harry spent the next few minutes in silence, waiting for the voice to reply. Just when he was about to ask if it was still there, it tentatively spoke up.

_Hey…_

_Yeah?_

_Look, I really don't know what's happening… But, maybe you should just tell me everything about yourself. _

_What good will that do?_

_I don't know, but if we're stuck here we might as well get to know each other._

_I guess you're right._

Over the next hour, Harry told the voice all about his himself. As much as he tried to gloss over the details of his life at the Dursley's, he couldn't seem to hold anything back. Things he would never consider saying to anyone came pouring out. His revelations about the cupboard, being beaten, and the rest of the Dursley's horrific treatment had apparently shocked his counterpart into silence.

Harry finished relating the events of the past few days and told the voice. _And that's pretty much everything. Pretty sad, huh?_

_That's and understatement. Man, your life has been hell!_

_I guess so… but what about you?_

_Well, compared to you, my life has been pretty damn good. _

_So start talking then._

_Alright, I guess I should start from the attack 10 years ago. Like you, Voldemort came after us. And really, be a man and say his name. Ok?_

_Ok._

_Anyway, we were going to go into hiding using the Fidelius Charm. Padfoot was going to be our Secret Keeper._

_What's that?_

_Huh? Oh yeah, I forgot you don't know anything about this stuff. The Fidelius Charm let's you hide a secret in a person. That person is called a Secret Keeper. Padfoot was going to be ours._

_And this Padfoot is your… I mean, our Godfather._

_Yeah, his real name is Sirius Black. Padfoot is his Marauder name._

_What's a Marauder?_

_Listen, why don't you let me finish talking and we can play 20 questions later. Ok?_

_Fine. _

_Good. So that night they were going to perform the spell Voldemort attacked. Now, no one has ever told me what actually happened, but somehow, Voldemort's body was destroyed and all I got was a scar._

_After that, we moved to the U.S. with Padfoot and Moony. That's Remus Lupin, another Marauder. We've lived there under the Fidelius ever since. Any questions so far?_

_Yeah, what's Marauder? What are Mum and Dad like? Do you know any magic? What's Amer-_

_All right!!! I get it. Slow down. One at a time._

For the next two hours, questions were asked and answered. Stories about James, Lily, and the Marauders were the main topic of interest, along with the extensive magical education he'd received. As the questions wound down, the two Harry's felt a bit more comfortable with each other. However, one question remained unanswered.

_So, what's going on?_

_The way I see it, we have one of three choices. One: I'm dreaming. Two: I've gone nuts. Or three: This is really happening. Now, if it's one of the first two, there's nothing we can do. If it's the third… well, I'm not sure._

_Well, I know that I'm real… and… I think you are too. _

_Same here._

_How does this work though? I mean, are you in my head or am in your?_

_I'm not sure. Can you move anything? I haven't been able to since we started talking._

_I think so. Remember, I tried sitting up._

_That's right. I guess I'm the one in your head then. What should we do now?_

_I don't know about you, but I wouldn't mind going to sleep. It's been a long night._

_All right. Good night, Harry._

_You too, Har- … Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a nickname would you? It's a little strange calling you Harry._

_Yeah, you're right. Let me think. My dad always calls me "his little Chaser". I guess that would work. What about you?_

_No… _

_Ok, no problem. For now, you're Harry and I'm Chaser. Probably for the best you stay Harry anyway. I mean, you're the one people will be talking too._

_Ok, Chaser. Good night._

_Night, Harry._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Harry woke up several hours later, he was able to take in his surroundings in the daytime. He was in a long room that had several beds lined up against the walls. At one end, a large pair of doors stood. At the other, there were a couple of cabinets and a large number of shelves that held hundreds of bottles. A single door was set in the middle of the wall. A door, that was suddenly opened.

"Finally awake, I see." A stern faced woman said.

"Yes, Maam."

"Well, that is to be expected. I've never seen a more serious case of magical exhaustion in all my years."

"Oh…"

"Here, drink this. It's a Restorative Potion." She said, handing him a small vial.

The look in her eyes was enough to tell Harry that "No thank you" was not going to be an acceptable response. He quickly downed the potion and handed the vial back to her.

"Excuse me, but where am I?"

"Oh dear, where are my manners? You're in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, Harry. My name is Madame Pompfrey. I am the school's matron." She answered. "Now then, you just lie down and get some rest. We'll be lucky to have you on your feet in time for the Welcoming Feast."

"Ok, Madame Pompfrey. Thanks for everything."

Harry could have sworn he saw a slight smile on the witches face as she turned to leave. Closing his eyes to try and catch up on the sleep he missed the previous night, Harry grinned when the now welcome voice spoke up.

_Man, I'd hate having to wake up facing her first thing in the morning._

_C'mon, she seemed nice._

_Well, considering you only have the Dursley's as a reference, I guess you're right._

_So, did you sleep well?_

_Not really…_

_Why not?_

_I don't think I CAN sleep._

_What do you mean?_

_I don't know… Tell me something. What's the room look like where you are?_

_It's big and has a lot of beds. Why?_

_Because, I can't see it._

_Really?_

_Yeah. I'll try and explain what's happened. When we first started talking, I was in what looked like my bedroom, but I couldn't move at all. Once you fell asleep though, I could. So naturally, I went to try and find my parents, but when I opened the door there was just this long hallway with a bunch of doors._

_Where did they go?_

_That's the funny thing. When I opened one there was nothing there. Same thing happened with the next three I tried as well, so I decided what the hell and just went in._

_What happened?_

_It was strange. When the door closed all these images started flashing by… I think… I think they were your memories._

_So… you're really in my head then…_

_Looks like it. I guess since I don't have a real body, I don't need to sleep._

_Sorry. It must have been pretty boring for you._

_Not really. I've been watching the "Harry Potter Story". A little dramatic, but not boring._

_Ha ha_

_Well, why don't you go back to sleep. I'm going to keep looking around and see if I can find a way out of here._

_Ok, I'll talk to you later then._

_Sure thing Harry._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Harry was trying to fall asleep, Chaser decided to investigate the hallway a bit. It was fairly long, with five doors on each side and one at both ends. He knew from his earlier explorations that the doors along the sides held Harry's memories, and since the door at his end of the hall led to his bedroom, the one at the other end must be the way out.

Chaser made his way down the hall and quickly reached the door. It was the same as the others, except for the fact that it had no handle.

"Now, how in the world am I supposed to open this?" he said aloud.

Returning to his room, Chaser took a seat at his desk. He began sorting through the clutter on top of it for the fifth time since he had "woke up" here.

"I know I left my wand here! If I had that I could just blast the door down." He ranted.

Suddenly, his eyes were drawn to the top right-hand drawer of the desk. He frantically yanked it opened, and dumped the contents onto his bed.

"Please be here, please be here," he muttered as he rooted through the pile of junk.

"YES!" he cried in relief. Now clasped firmly in his hand was the magical penknife Sirius had given him years ago. Able to open any door and undo any knot, it was a welcome addition to any prankster's arsenal.

With his knife in hand, Chaser sprinted down the hallway once again. Carefully, he inserted the blade in between the door and the jamb and ran it the along the length of the door. His actions resulted in a small click and the door opened slightly. After withdrawing the knife, he grabbed the edge off the door and opened it fully.

Unlike the other doors, the area behind this one was not shrouded in total darkness. While it was dark, a small sliver of light could be seen around the outline of a smaller door about three feet in front him. He entered the small room and guardedly looked around. To his surprise, lying on a small camp bed was a near mirror image of himself.

"Harry?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you, Netty." Dumbledore said appreciatively to the small house elf that had just placed a serving tray upon his desk.

"You's is most welcome, Headmaster." She replied with a curtsey. "If you's need anything else, just call."

With a small pop, the house elf disappeared, bring the Headmaster back to the problem at hand. He had just spent a rather sleepless night trying to solve the current problem of finding suitable living arrangements for the remainder of Harry's summer. Each solution he came up with seemed to have a downside.

Placing Harry with an incoming muggleborn's family presented several problems. For one, having no knowledge of the magical world whatsoever, they would be ill equipped to handle another outburst of Harry's magic. Secondly, being how they were virtually unknown to him, he couldn't trust them with Harry's well being.

Placing him with a wizarding family could be just as harmful. A sudden immersion into the magical world could be too much of a shock for him too handle after recent events. Not to mention that he would most likely be bombarded with questions or fawned over due to his celebrity status.

The best solution would be with a half-blood family, but unfortunately, the only two incoming half-bloods besides Harry would not be available to help. Seeing no other solution, he settled on the one wizarding family he trusted above all others.

Finishing his breakfast, Dumbledore stood and made his way over to the fireplace. Taking a handful of green powder from a small bag sitting on the mantle, he tossed it into the fire and watched as the flames turned green. Taking a step in to flames, he called out, "The Burrow!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry?"

"Hmm… what?

"Wake up!"

Harry slowly opened his eyes and found himself looking at what appeared to be his blue-eyed twin. Sitting up quickly, he warily asked, "Chaser?"

"Yeah, it's me. Where are we, and what are you doing in here?"

Taking a look around, Harry answered," This is my cupboard, but I don't know how I got here."

Grabbing his hand, Chaser pulled Harry off the bed and over to the doorway. "Look!" he said, pointing down the hallway. "There's my bedroom down there."

"Really! Can I go look?"

"Later. First, we have to figure out how you got here and how WE get out."

"Why don't we just go through the door." Harry said.

"What door?"

"This one," Harry answered while pointing at the small door ringed in light, "It's the one that opens up into the Dursley's."

"Ok," Chaser said hesitantly. "It's not like we have any other options."

With a small push, the door swung open. With a quick glance at each other, both boys stepped through.

Harry suddenly found himself lying in his bed in the hospital wing. Looking around, he found no sign that Chaser had made it through the doorway.

_Now that was strange._

_Stranger than you think._

_Chaser? What happened? Why aren't you here?_

_I think I am… _

_What do you mean?_

_I think I'm in your body… like… ARGH!!! I don't know how to explain it. It's like I can see what you see now._

_So were sharing my body? For some reason, I don't find that thought comforting._

_You don't? What about me!!!_

_Sorry, I guess you have a point. Can you do anything other than see? _

_Like what?_

_Like move my arms or feel things. Can you smell anything?_

_No, I can't smell or feel anything… let me try moving something._

Harry was amazed when first his left arm raised into the air quickly followed by his right. Suddenly, he started clapping loudly. He couldn't stop himself from bursting out in laughter.

_I guess that answers that question._

_I guess so. Hey, I also heard the clapping._

_That means you can hear and see what I do, and also move my body. I'm not so sure I like that last one though._

_Hey, I'm not thrilled with this situation either, buddy. Besides, I don't think I can make you do anything you don't want to. Like I'd do that anyway._

_Sorry, I didn't –_

_Harry! Quit apologizing. We're in a weird situation, and you're saying you're sorry every ten minutes just makes it weirder._

At that moment, the Hospital Wing's doors opened and a large figure squeezed through. Harry turned towards man and a smile slowly crept on to his face.

"Hagrid!" he beamed.

"'Arry, good te see up." Hagrid said as he approached.

"Yeah, I'm filling a lot better."

"Tha's good. Thought ye might be a bit bored, so I brought yer friend." He said, pulling a cage with his new owl out from behind his back. "I got yer trunk with all yer things in the hall. Be right back."

_Wow! He's huge._

_I know, but he's brilliant._

_No argument there._

Hagrid returned carrying Harry's trunk under one arm. After setting it at the foot of the bed, he sat down and spent the next hour telling Harry all about Hogwarts.

After he left, Harry grabbed his books and opened up the first one, _A History of Magic. _

_Whatcha doin?_

_I need to a name for my owl. I thought there might be something suitable in here._

_Oh, well let's get going then. I just had an idea and the sooner you finish the sooner we can get started._

Harry and Chaser debated over owl names for quite a while. Harry finally settled on Hedwig, putting Chaser's argument for Gizmo to rest.

_What's this big idea of yours?_

_Ok, I know this sounds weird, but why don't we send a letter to Sirius?_

_Why should we? I haven't heard from him in ten years. I don't think he really cares about me._

_Don't say that! You don't know anything about him! I'm sure he has a good reason._

_Fine, we'll send a letter. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore stepped out of the fire and into the Burrow's sitting room. Looking around, one could tell from it's somewhat shabby appearance that the Burrow's residents were not well off. No matter what it looked like though, it was definitely and inviting place with a cozy atmosphere.

"Oh Albus! You startled me." The voice of Molly Weasley cried out as she entered the room.

"My apologies, Molly." Replied Dumbledore. "I was hoping to catch you or Arthur. I seem to have a little problem and was wondering if you could help."

"Of course, Albus. Although you just missed Arthur."

"Aah, that is a shame. Perhaps I could discuss the situation with you and you could relay the message."

"Certainly. Why don't we go into the kitchen and I'll make us some tea."

"Wonderful, Molly. Might I ask where the children are this morning? It would be best if what we discussed remained a secret." Dumbledore said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Oh them? They're all out de-gnoming the garden at the moment." Molly replied as she bustled about the kitchen.

Molly finished preparing the tea, and using her wand, levitated the tray holding it over to the table along with some biscuits. After pouring the tea, she sat down across from Dumbledore and gave him a questioning look.

"So what is the problem of yours?" she asked.

Dumbledore quickly explained the events concerning Harry's Howarts letter, the trip to Diagon Alley, and his current condition.

"That poor boy!" Molly exclaimed.

"Yes, this past week was not how I envisioned Harry's return to the magical world. Which is why I am paying you this visit. Harry cannot remain at Hogwart's once he is better. There is simply too much that the staff and I have to do in preparation for the start of term. ", Albus said. "And in his current condition, I'm afraid the muggles he lives would not be able to handle a release of magic should it happen again."

"But what can we do, Albus?"

"Simple, Molly. Allow Harry to live here with you until school begins. He will need to go to Ollivander's for a wand and transportation to Platform 9 ¾, but since you have children attending as well, it shouldn't be to much of an inconvenience."

"Of course he's welcome to stay here." She replied, but then added nervously. "But really, Albus. Do you think he would like it? We are talking about Harry Potter here."

"You have nothing to be worried about, Molly. I'm sure you'll find Harry to be a most appreciative guest. He really is a remarkable boy."

Molly's face reddened as she said, "Then it's settled. Harry can come here as soon as he's able. When should we expect him?'

After making all the arrangements with Molly, Dumbledore excused himself to return to Hogwarts. Feeling a little more optimistic over the situation, he felt much better about the conversation he would shortly be having with one, Harry Potter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having just sent Hedwig off with a letter to Sirius, Harry made his way back to bed. After climbing in and getting comfortable, he suddenly felt very restless.

_I'm bored…_

_Me too, but what can we do?_

_I guess I could start reading some of my books for class._

_That doesn't help me much. I probably know everything in those books._

_That's right, I forgot you've been learning magic for years._

_Yep, I can tell you anything about what you'll be learning in your classes this year._

_Really? _

_Yeah, grab your wand and we can get started._

_I don't have a wand yet. I was just going to get when you showed up._

_Well that sucks. _

_Is there anything you can show me?_

_Hmm, maybe. We can see if you have any talent at wandless magic if you want._

_Yeah, let's do it!_

_All right. First thing you need to is close your eyes and try and feel your magic. It's like an electric current running through your body._

_Ok._

Harry closed his eyes and did as he was instructed. For the next ten minutes he sat there without moving, focused on feeling his magic. With a sigh, he opened his eyes.

_I can't feel anything._

_You just don't know what you're looking for. It would be a lot easier if you could do a spell with a wand first._

_So we'll have to wait til then?_

_Maybe, maybe not… Do you trust me?_

_Sure._

_Ok. I need you to try and relax as much as possible. I'm going to try and use your body and see if I can perform magic with it._

_Wow, do you think it will work?_

_I don't know. We'll have to see._

As Harry relaxed, Chaser began to "come forward" and take control of Harry's body. After a few minutes spent wiggling "his" toes and fingers, he settled down and looked inward. As he focused on the magic coursing through out his body, he was able to trace it back to its source, his magical core. But what he unprepared for what he found.

_WHOA!!!_

_What!?!_

_It's amazing!_

_WHAT!?!_

_Settle down and I'll explain. _

_Fine! Just get on with it._

_Ok. Every witch and wizard has a magical core. It's basically like a muggle battery. All the power you use for a spell comes from there. The bigger the battery the more powerful the wizard._

_I understand, but what's the big deal._

_Listen and I'll tell you! Now, I'm considered a pretty powerful wizard and my core hasn't even fully developed yet. I figure you're the same as me._

_Sounds like it, but I still don't get what the big deal is._

_If you'd SHUT UP for a minute and let me finish you would. When I looked for your core, I didn't just find yours. I found mine too._

_So… so… what does that mean exactly?_

_It just means that we might have the biggest magical battery in the world sitting in an eleven-year-old wizard._

_Does this mean I can do wandless magic?_

_I think a better question would be what can't WE do?_

_Oh, right._

_Yeah, right. Anyways, let's get back to the lesson._

Once again focused on their magical core. Bringing up a bit power into his hand, he looked about the room. Seeing his target, he raised his hand and said, "Accio pillow." Suddenly, the pillows on every bed came flying towards him. Thinking quickly, he banished them back to their rightful place.

_Now that was bloody brilliant!_

_I'll take your word for it. Did you feel how I did it?_

_Yes._

_Good, your turn then. And be careful. I wasn't used to having so much power available. That's why all of the pillows were summoned._

Don't worry, I'll be careful.

As Chaser fell back into his role as a silent observer, Harry tried to duplicate what he had felt earlier. He struggled to produce the same results. Occasionally, he would see the pillow he was focused on move slightly, but he still didn't seem capable of wandless magic. Growing more frustrated by the minute, he finally threw himself down on his bed.

_This is hopeless._

_No it's not. You're just not focusing enough. You have to see the pillow coming to you, see it in your mind._

_I was!!!_

_No, you weren't. If you were, you have done it correctly. Now get up and try again!_

_FINE!_

He sat up and hopped off the bed. Looking intently at the pillow, he closed his eyes and brought the magic to his hand. Holding it there, he saw the pillow coming to him in his mind as he said. "Accio Pillow!" To his amazement, the pillow came flying to him. He was so shocked that he made no effort to catch it, instead just letting it hit him in the face.

As the pillow fell to the ground, a look of wonder crossed his face as he yelled, "I did it!"

_Told you so!_

"Congratulations! That was quite impressive."

Harry jumped and whirled to face the owner off the voice. He found himself looking at a tall man with long silver hair and matching beard. He was clad in purple robes covered with hundreds of tiny silver stars.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Harry. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am the Headmaster here at Hogwarts."

As Harry and Chaser looked into the sparkling blue eyes of the headmaster, the same thought crept into the minds.

_Oh crap!!!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**hushpuppy22 – **Thanks for the review. It's funny you mentioned that about the American Harry. My plan from the start of this was to base him on my younger brother. I never realized until now just how much he does act like Harry.

**goodygurl –** Thanks for the vote of confidence, but don't get your hopes up. I AM NOT a writer, in fact, I actually despise doing it. My soon to be sister in law is the driving force behind this fic. She's forcing me to this after I shared the idea with her. Whether I can make it entertaining or not is the big question.

**Panther73110 – **No, the realities themselves will not merge. Just the two Harry's.

**Nightwing 509 – **Thanks. Hope you like the rest as well. fingers crossed


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Not mine. Don't sue. Etc.

A/N: This chapter is a lot shorter than I was planning on, but it seemed like the best place to end it. I was going to carry it out up to the point where Harry goes to the Weasley's, but then I realized that there was quite a bit of stuff that I wanted to get in before that happened. So you're stuck with this for now, sorry.

xxxxxx

_Oh crap!!!_

_We are so screwed!!!_

_What do we do?_

_I don't know… are you any good lying?_

_I'm not very good at talking. Lying… even worse!_

_Better let me handle this then. If I can fool the Marauders, I should be able to pull one over on this guy._

_Ok._

Chaser immediately took over and reached down to pick up the pillow. As he walked over to the bed he'd summoned it from, he took a few deep breaths to calm himself before replacing it. Taking a final moment to compose himself, he turned towards Dumbledore and confidently looked him in the eye.

"Thank you, Sir. I didn't think I'd be able to do it without wand, but I guess I lucked out." He said with a grin.

"Nonsense, Harry. Wandless magic requires immense concentration and focus. Obviously, you have a talent for it, luck played no part whatsoever." Dumbledore answered while drawing his wand.

With a few waves, Dumbledore was able to conjure two very comfortable armchairs along with a small table and tea set. Taking a seat in one of the chairs, he looked over at Harry and said, "Now, please have a seat. There are several matters which we need to discuss."

Trying not to appear too nervous, Chaser settled himself in the other chair. He casually ran his hand along the armrest and turned to the Headmaster.

"This chair is amazing, Sir. Can you show me how you did that?"

"I'm afraid you won't be able to learn that spell for a few more years Harry. It is a rather advanced bit of magic. The fact that you can perform spells wandlessly is very promising, but let us first see how you handle this year's curriculum before we jump to far ahead." Dumbledore chuckled.

"I see… so what is it that you wanted to talk about, Sir?"

"Yes, straight to point, I see. First off, Harry, I'd like you to describe what happened during your visit to Diagon Alley."

After a brief conversation with Harry, Chaser replied, "Well Sir, I' not really sure what happened. One minute I was walking into get my wand, the next thing I know, I'm waking up here."

"I was afraid of that. You see, from what I was able to ascertain, your body released a large pulse of magic. This could have happened for several reason, but the most likely cause would be a magical overflow."

"A magical overflow? I'm not sure I understand, Headmaster."

"It's like this Harry, imagine that your body is a balloon and magic is the air that fills it. Now, if one was were to put too much air into a balloon, it would eventually pop. Your body is the same way.' he explained, 'in your current physical condition, you were simply unable to maintain control over you magic. This resulted in the before mentioned pulse. It was the only way to ease the pressure before something more drastic occurred."

"Will it happen again?" Chaser asked, looking a bit nervous.

"That is a difficult question, Harry. Soon, you will be performing magic on a daily basis, which will help relieve some of the pressure. Unfortunately, it is impossible to tell if it will be enough to prevent another incident. We'll just have to keep a close watch on things."

"I see…" _That's not good!_

_Why?_

_Don't you see? If they're keeping an eye on you, they might find out about ME!_

_Oh! But –_

_Quiet! Just let me get rid of him and then we'll talk._

_Fine!_

Chaser looked upon the Headmaster's face and sighed. "I guess you've taken it upon yourself to have me observed until school starts. Will someone be coming to the Dursley's with me, or am I staying somewhere else?"

Dumbledore's eyebrows arched in surprise, "That was a very logical observation Harry. I'm rather impressed."

"Not really,' Chaser shrugged, 'like you said, it's only logical."

"I see your point, Harry." Dumbledore said with a chuckle. "You'll have to forgive me, Harry. I just assumed you wouldn't understand the ramifications of your situation."

"No need to apologize, Headmaster."

"Thank you. Now for the remainder of your summer, I thought it best if you did not return to the Dursley's. I've arranged for you to spend your time with a wizarding family that I trust. They'll be able to handle anymore outbursts you might have."

"If you feel that's the for the best, Sir."

"I do, Harry. Besides, I think you'll enjoy your time at the Weasley's. They have several children, a few who are right around your age as well."

"Ok, Sir. When will I be leaving?"

"As soon as Madam Pomfrey allows it, Harry. Although with her that could be next year." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

Chaser forced a laugh, "Then perhaps I should return to bed, Sir."

"Smart thinking, my boy. I'll let you get back to bed while I make arrangements for your little trip." Dumbledore said as he rose from his chair. With a quick wave of his wand, he vanished his chair and gave Harry a polite nod. "Rest well, Harry." He said as he turned to leave.

Chaser quickly made his way back to bed and climbed in.

_Well, how do think it went._

_I'm not sure. He's kind of a hard person to get a read on, y'know._

_Not really… do you think he suspects anything?_

_I'm sure he's worried about the wandless magic. That really is advanced stuff. But what worries me the most is that magical outburst thing…_

_What do you mean?_

_I'm not sure, but it means that we're going to be under someone's eye all the time. We're going to have be very careful now._

_Yeah, you're probably right… By the way, did you understand any of that stuff about the outburst?_

_Of course I did! He would have too, if he knew about our two cores. I doubt it will happen again, though. I think it was just your body getting used to the extra magic. _

_That's good to hear. Well, I guess I should try and get a little sleep. It will be nice to get out of here._

_No doubt! I'll talk to you later, Harry._

xxxxxx

As Dumbledore was leaving the Hospital Wing, a million questions ran through his mind. How was an untrained wizard able to perform wandless magic? It should be impossible for someone to perform without the proper training. The fact that he was only eleven made the problem even more baffling.

There was also the incident with his eyes. Although he was almost certain that there was no history of metamophmagi in the Potter family, young Harry had demonstrated a bit of the talent. His eyes had changed color from green to blue, and back again.

Dumbledore furrowed his brow in thought as he walked the halls of Hogwarts. Harry Potter was quickly becoming a riddle with no apparent answer.

xxxxxx

The next few days passed with little for Harry and Chaser to do. They spent the time working on Harry's wandless abilities and getting to know each other better. For the first time in Harry's life, he was actually enjoying himself. And while Chaser wasn't exactly thrilled with the current situation, he had to admit that things could be worse.

It was on the fourth day of their stay in the Hospital Wing when Hedwig arrived with another owl in tow. Removing both of the letters the owls were carrying. Harry noticed that one was his letter to Sirius. Setting this aside, he quickly opened the other one.

_Mr. Potter,_

_It has come to my attention that you have recently attempted to establish contact with one Sirius Black._

_It is my duty to inform you that due to the level of security involved with his incarceration, he is not allowed to receive any forms of communication from the outside world. In fact, any attempt to do so by an outside party is illegal. This includes owl post._

_I have been made aware of your previous living arrangements and your lack of the knowledge concerning the wizarding world. It is because of this that I will not pursue this incident to my fullest. Let's consider this a warning._

_In the future, any attempts will be prosecuted to the letter of the law._

_Now then, let me also say this: While you may not write to the prisoner, you can arrange a visitation. You will have to go through the proper channels, of course. I'd also like to add, that in this situation, your request would most likely be rejected. _

_Madam Amelia Bones_

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

_Ministry of Magic _

_What do you make of this?_

_I have no idea, but knowing Sirius it can't be good._

_What should we do then?_

_We'll have to try and arrange a meeting I guess._

_And how are we supposed to do that?_

_I have no clue…_

_Do you think we should ask Dumbledore?_

_No way! He already thinks something fishy is going on. We'll have to find someone else to help._

_Well, I don't know anyone else besides Hagrid… I really don't think he'd be much help._

_You can say that again!_

_What about the Marauders? _

_Harry, you're a genius!!! We'll write Moony!!!_

_All right, but how do you know he was friends with my dad?_

_I don't really, but we'll have to take the chance. We'll just have to be careful with how we word our letter._

_Sounds like a plan._

Harry grabbed the letter he'd written to Sirius and turned it over. An hour later, he attached it to Hedwig's leg along with Madam Bones' response. Stroking the owl's feathers gently, Harry carried her over to the window.

"Ok, girl,' he said, 'I'm not sure how much longer we'll be staying here, so try and deliver this as fast as you can. If we're not here, you'll have to find us at the Weasley's. Can you do that?"

With a hoot of determination, Hedwig took off, leaving her master standing alone next to the window. As soon as she was out of sight, Harry returned to his bed in the hopes of taking a short nap.

xxxxxx

As far as Hedwig was concerned, life as a post owl was rather fulfilling. She'd only just met her new master a few days ago, and she was already quite taken with him. Even though she was unable to deliver his first letter, Hedwig was quite certain she would be as reliable as any other owl.

She didn't mind flying through bad weather, and long flights were just an excuse to stretch her wings. In fact, up til now, she hadn't found one negative thing about delivering letters.

Unfortunately, she had just discovered a post owl's worst nightmare: an Apparition crazy wizard.

Turning around and setting a new course for the fifth time that day. Hedwig quickened her pace, hoping to reach the wizard before he took off again. It was only in passing that she noticed she was heading back towards her master.

xxxxxx

Remus Lupin was in a rather frantic state of mind at the moment. Usually a meticulous man, he couldn't believe his stupidity. The fact that he was also a man of extremely meager means only made his current situation even more desperate. How could he have lost his money pouch!!!

Over the past ten days, he had looked everywhere with no luck whatsoever. His only hope was that he'd dropped it during the night of his transformation.

It was because of this he found himself once again inside the Shrieking Shack. While not the most luxurious of accommodations, it suited his needs just fine. He would have to remember to thank Dumbledore for its use one of these days.

After searching constantly for hours, Remus was slowly preparing to accept the fact that his money pouch was gone. As he made his way down the stairs to the first floor, he was suddenly struck with burst of inspiration. Pulling out his wand, he yelled, "Accio money pouch!"

In just a few seconds, a worn leather bag came flying up the stairs to him. Grabbing it out of the air, he released a sigh of relief.

"Well, at least one of problems has been solved." He said softly to himself.

Having carefully secured his pouch in one of his robes pockets, Remus was just about to apparate when he heard a small tapping noise coming from upstairs. He made his way back up the stairs and was rather shocked to see a beautiful snow owl howering outside a window. He quickly cast an unlocking charm on the window and let the bird enter the room.

The owl flew acroos the room and landed on top of an battered dresser. Giving him a fierce look, it hooted once and raised a leg that had a few letters attached to it.

"Who do you belong too?" Remus asked. "You're much to pretty to belong to any of my friends."

He untied the letters from the owl's leg, and gently stroked her feathers. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't have anything to give you for your troubles." He said somewhat apologetically.

Giving him one last stern look, the owl spread its wings and took flight. Soaring gracefully out the window, Remus noticed that it appeared to be heading towards Hogwarts.

Returning to the matter at hand, Remus unrolled the parchment and started reading.

Mr. Lupin,

Hello. My name is Harry Potter. Until recently, I was completely unaware of the wizarding world and had almost no clue who my parents really were.

I'm writing to you because I have heard you may have known my parents. If this is true, I would be very happy to meet with you. There are a lot of questions I have about my past, and I would really appreciate any answers you could provide.

I have tried to contact my godfather, Sirius Black (you can read the letter on the back of this parchment). My letter was returned to me with the other letter I sent to you. I would like to arrange a visit if possible and hope that you would be able to assist me in doing so.

Currently, I am staying at Hogwarts, but will be leaving in the next few days. Please contact me at your nearest convenience.

Yours truly,

Harry Potter

Remus was stunned. A thousand questions raced through his mind.

Why would Harry write to Sirius?

Why was he at Hogwarts?

Pulling himself together, Remus ran downstairs and made his outside the Shrieking Shack. With a turn of his body, he disappeared with a loud crack.

xxxxxx

**goodygurl – **Yep! The way I see it, Harry has never really had a chance to develop socially, so he'd going to be a bit immature. Especially, when compared to Chaser, who at an early age, realized he is living on "Borrowed time".

**Nightwing 509 – **Thanks. I try to update as fast as I can. Unfortunately, work has been a real pain lately.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own jack!

**A/N: **Just a few things. For those of you who have reviewed, thanks. If you have any questions about where the story is going, feel free to send me a PM. To be honest, I've only have some basic plot lines at the moment. I'd actually appreciate some advance feedback on them. Who knows, it just might make this thing move a little faster.

Also, what does everyone prefer for chapter length? So far, Ch. 1 and 3 were around 2500 words and 2 and 4 were twice as long.

xxxxxx

Dumbledore was deep in thought as he made his way through the twists and turns of Hogwarts. It was an endeavor he seemed to have taken on permanently ever since his conversation with Harry Potter in the Hospital Wing. The amount of raw power he had detected was unheard of in one so young. Even more distressing was the fact that he was already performing wandless magic at a level most wizards could never attain.

To say that this information was a cause for alarm would be quite an understatement. Also, the similarities between young Harry and another student from 50 years ago did nothing to alleviate the Headmaster's concerns. While the prophecy stated that between Voldemort and Harry only one would survive, it would do no good to replace one Dark Lord with another. Especially one that appeared to have the capability to be even more powerful than the previous.

As Albus was crossing the Entrance Hall, he was torn from his deliberation by the sound of one of the castle's front doors being thrown open. Turning towards the sound, his eyebrows raised in surprise when he saw the cause of the distraction.

"Remus?" He asked, "What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting to see you until the next - "

"Dumbledore!" Remus interrupted fixing the Headmaster with a piercing glare. "We need to talk. NOW!!!"

Dumbledore was taken aback at the tone and appearance of his former student.

"Very well. If this is a private matter, may I suggest that we continue this conversation in my office." He replied calmly.

"Fine…" Remus sighed.

As the two men made their way towards his office, the Headmaster carefully observed the werewolf. He was, as usual, wearing a set of threadbare robes and seemed to have recovered from his latest transformation. While he appeared to have calmed down, only a fool would not recognize the underlying battle he was waging trying to keep his emotions in check.

Having reached the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to his office, Albus stepped forward and said, "Licorice Wands." The gargoyle moved aside, and Dumbledore stepped forward with Remus in tow.

"Now then," Dumbledore said as he settled himself behind his desk. "What brings you to Hogwarts, Remus?"

Remus threw him another glare as he paced frantically around the room. He turned away from the Headmaster and took a deep breath before speaking.

"For ten years you've kept me from contacting Harry," he said in a voice just barely above a whisper. "For ten long years I've ignored every promise I made to Lilly and James. Ten years of my life… Harry's life… wasted, because of you."

Remus turned suddenly to face Dumbledore. "It ends NOW!!!" he growled.

"And what, may I ask, has prompted you to make this decision now, Remus? What I said before is as true today as it was back then. Voldemort's followers are still abroad. Your friendship with the Potter's was well known. Any contact you have with Harry could lead them straight to him." Dumbledore calmly replied. "Isn't Harry's life more important than your feelings?"

"Life!?! You call what he's been living a life? It's all been a LIE!" Remus roared. "He knows nothing… NOTHING… about his parents or our world. He's desperate to find out anything about them, but because of you, he's likely to end up in even greater danger."

"What do you mean?"

Remus pulled the two letter from his cloak and slammed them down on Dumbledore's desk. Then, he looked directly into the Headmaster's eyes and said, "His ignorance of our world was caused by YOU! Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but his desire to learn about his parents could have cost him his life. He did the only thing he could think of… he wrote to his Godfather."

Dumbledore's face paled considerably as he listened. He slowly lowered his gaze to the letters, and began reading them. When he had finished, he risked a glance at Lupin. The man was still glaring furiously at the Headmaster while he repeatedly balled his hands into fists. Albus closed his briefly closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. Readying himself for another outburst, he once again looked his former student in the eye.

"You had better take a seat, Remus. These letters are not the first strange development in regards to Harry. I'm afraid we have quite a bit to discuss." Dumbledore said while pulling out a small dish from his desk and offering it to Lupin. "Lemon Drop?"

xxxxxx

As one conversation was beginning in the Headmaster's office, another one was about to begin elsewhere.

Seeing that Harry was currently napping, Chaser was once again exploring their shared "inner dwelling". So far he had entered nine of the ten that ran along the length of the hallway. They had all opened without any effort except for the last one.

No matter how hard he tried, the door simply wouldn't open. It even failed to respond to the magical penknife Sirius had given him.

Feeling more than a little frustrated, Chaser returned to his room and fell onto his bed.

"I'm so bored…" He said softly to himself. "I'd give anything for my TV right about now."

Chaser sat up in his bed and started looking around his nightstand for something to read. Just as he was about to give up, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Turning to slightly, his eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

There, lying in the middle of the floor was a TV.

Chaser jumped off the bed and scrambled over to it. He cautiously ran his hand over the top and was relieved to see it felt real.

"Well, at least something is going right for me. Better get this out of the way, though."

He raised his hand, focused his magic, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Slowly the television rose off the floor. With a few motions of his hand, Chaser directed it over to his dresser where he set it down. Crossing the room, he began looking over the TV a little more carefully. He was a bit confused by the fact that it didn't have a power chord and only one button to turn it on.

"Might as well give it a try." He said with a shrug.

With a push of the power button, the television came to life. The once blank screen was replaced with a light blue one that that displayed the words Entertainment, Training, and Family History. A bit puzzled by this, Chaser raised his hand and touched the screen where the phrase, Training, appeared. Suddenly, the screen changed color and the words, Physical and Magical were displayed. Grinning madly, he quickly touched Magical. Once again, the screen changed color and a new set of options materialized.

Dueling, Wandless Magic, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, DADA, Animagus, and Occlumancy/Leglimency were the new categories. A quick touch of the word, Animagus, caused the options to disappear. and what a looked like a classroom was shown. From the left side of the screen, a figure entered and stood in front of dusty blackboard.

With a look of absolute wonder, Chaser stood speechless as the figure cleared his throat and said. "Greetings! My name is Professor Black and welcome to Animagus Training! Now, the first thing we'll try and - "

"Sirius!!!" Chaser cried out in joy. "Is it really you?"

"No. I'm sorry, Harry." Sirius replied sadly before flashing a grin. "Or, should I say Chaser? Think of the people in this television as a magical portrait. However, instead of containing the personality and memories of the real person, we're basically made up of your knowledge of them. Not a perfect solution, but beggars can't be choosers, can we"

"So how does this work?"

"Good question. Basically, this thing is like an interactive pensieve. You pick a topic and the lesson begins. Now, before you get all bent out of shape of more lessons, the Entertainment section contains your memories of movies, TV shows, games, etc. It's kind of like your own personal theater. The Family History section holds all of your memories of family events. Birthdays, dinners, blah, blah, blah…. You get the point." Sirius answered.

"This is great!"

"Of course it is! I'm in it." Sirius replied with a bark-like laugh. "Now go get your twin so we can get this over with."

Chaser turned and sprinted down the hall. He entered the cupboard and started shaking Harry. "Harry! Wake up! You have to see this!"

"Huh… what?" Harry said sleepily.

"Just come on!" Chaser yelled, pulling him off the bed. He turned and started sprinting back down the hall towards his room, dragging a dazed and confused Harry behind him. Once there, Chaser pulled him in front of the television. "Look!" He said as he pointed at Sirius's grinning face.

"A telly? You woke me up for this?" Harry said moodily as faced Chaser.

"Hey! I'm a bit more than a telly!" Exclaimed Sirius.

Harry's jaw dropped as he turned and saw Sirius glaring at him. "I… what… huh?"

"Harry, meet Sirius. Sirius, this is Harry," Chaser said laughingly.

xxxxxx

"What strange developments? Explain yourself, Dumbledore." Remus snarled as he sunk into his chair. "I've had my fill of these games of yours, and I refuse to let Harry suffer any longer for your so-called "greater good". I want answers, and I want them now."

Albus frowned slightly at the werewolf's outright hostility. Popping a Lemon Drop in his mouth, he contemplated on how he would handle the current situation. It would not serve his purpose to alienate one of the few people that Harry was intentionally reaching out to. If either of the two were to become aware of any attempts by him to do so, the results could be devastating to his efforts. Resigning himself to the fact that at least a partial disclosure of recent events was required, he started speaking.

"Remus, I'm afraid that recently I've had to deal with several problems all relating to Harry." He began. "First, he never responded to his Hogwarts letter for reasons I have yet to determine. I was forced to have Hagrid deliver it personally. Secondly, while he was in Diagon Ally shopping for his school materials, a strange incident occurred. He suffered some type of magical exhaustion, caused by a release of a large amount of magic."

Dumbledore paused slightly to consider how to continue. Revealing Harry's usage of wandless magic and what he assumed were Metamorphmagus abilities shouldn't be too harmless. However, Remus would most definitely inform Harry that these were not normal for most wizards. Remembering Tom Riddles reaction to his superior skills, he decided it best not disclose this until he was able to discern Harry's motives.

"As you can see, Remus. Recent events have had me most concerned about young Mr. Potter. For obvious reasons, he cannot return to the muggles until the cause for this magical release is determined. Because of this, I've arranged for him to stay with the Weasley's until the start of term." He continued. "I'm sure that Molly and Arthur would have no objections if you decided to pay him a visit during his stay."

"Fine, I'll head to the Burrow immediately." Remus said, as he began to stand.

"I'm afraid that might be a bit premature, Remus. Harry has yet to arrive there."

"What are you saying? If he's not at the Burrow or with the Dursley's where in the hell is he!" Remus shouted.

"He is here, in the Hospital Wing." Sighed an exasperated Dumbledore. "I was hoping that you would be willing to wait until meeting him, but I can see that is not the case."

"This is what I'm talking about, Albus! You still think you can manipulate every situation. It is OUR decision on when we meet, not YOURS."

"You'll have to forgive me, Remus." Dumbledore replied. "May I offer an alternative solution?"

"I won't make any promises, but I'll hear you out."

"Excellent! Harry is due to arrive at the Weasley's this afternoon." Dumbledore explained. "However, I will inform Molly that you and Harry will be spending the day together. Perhaps you can have that talk he is so interested in. May I also suggest a trip to Ollivander's. Harry was unable to purchase a wand before his little incident."

Remus considered his options before replying, "As long as Harry agrees to it. He's had enough people telling him what to do, it's times he makes his own decisions."

"Agreed. Shall we inform our young friend of his options then." Albus answered.

xxxxxx

"Now that you are both here, I can explain what we're going to do." Sirius said, ignoring Harry's flabbergasted state and Chaser's humorous one. "Like I told Chaser, this television contains all of his memories. I'm sure you can see how valuable this will be for you, Harry."

"Err… not really." Harry replied, sending a confused look towards Chaser. "I mean, don't get me wrong. It will be great to learn about all of you, but valuable?"

"That's what you get for having Padfoot as a teacher! Utter confusion by the students!" Chaser laughed.

"Shut up, Puff! I'm in the middle of a lesson here." Sirius answered curtly.

"Hey! I said never to call me that." Responded Chaser.

"Err… guys?" Harry said. "Can we get back to the matter at hand."

Chaser and Sirius glared at each other for a minute before bursting out in laughter. Shaking his head, Sirius turned his attention back towards Harry.

"Listen Harry. It's rather simple." Explained Sirius. "You see, Pu-… I mean Chaser here, has had about six years of training. All of which, you, will now be able to receive while you sleep. Get the idea now?"

"That's bloody brilliant!" Harry exclaimed. "So when can we start?"

"Well, we will have to wait until tonight to really begin. In fact, you two should wake up soon. No point in wasting the day, is there?" Answered Sirius.

"Good point, Padfoot. We'll talk to you later." Chaser said.

"Yeah, it was great meeting you." Harry added.

"Of course it was." Sirius said with laugh. "Now get out of here."

The two boys walked down the hallway, laughing the entire way. Upon entering the cupboard, Chaser bowed mockingly.

"After you, good sir."

"Why thank you, Madame." Harry shot back, before running through the door and waking up.

_Ha ha Very funny!_

_Yes, it was. Wasn't it?_

_You know, we just might make a Marauder out of you yet._

_I'm honored. By the way, what was with the whole Puff thing?_

_Ugh… nothing. Just let it go for now._

_But- _

Harry's argument was cut short by the sound of the Hospital Wing's doors being open. Glancing toward the sound, he became a bit concerned by the appearance of Dumbledore and a strange man.

"Hello Harry. I see you are awake. A most wonderful improvement of your regular schedule if I might add." Dumbledore said as he approached Harry's bed.

"Thank you, Sir." _Who's that with him?_

_IT"S MOONY!!!_

_Really?_

_MOONY! MOONY! MOONY!_

_I'll take that as a yes. Now keep it down._

_Fine!_

"You're welcome, Harry." Dumbledore answered. "Now then, allow me to introduce Remus Lupin. He was a friend of your parents and I hear you were interested in speaking with him."

"Yes, Sir" Harry said as he looked towards Lupin. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lupin. I really appreciate you coming so quickly."

"The pleasure is all mine, Harry. And please, call me Remus."

"Ok, Remus." Harry smiled.

"Well, I shall give you two your privacy. Remus, if you would be so kind as to make sure Harry arrives at the Weasley's, I'd be most grateful." Dumbledore said before turning to leave.

"Of course, Headmaster."

As the two watched the older wizard leave, an uncomfortable silence settled upon the pair. After a few minutes, the silence was broken rather abruptly, at least internally.

_Say something!_

_Like what?_

_Anything!_

"So…" Harry began.

"Harry," interrupted Remus, "Please, let me say something."

Harry nodded quickly.

"I owe you an apology, Harry." Remus said. "I swore to your parents that I would look after you if anything happened to them. Obviously, I haven't done a very good job. If you can ever forgive me, I plan on honoring those promises starting now."

Harry sat upon his bed, contemplating what he had just been told. Looking towards Lupin, he was shocked at the sorrow displayed on the man's face. With a look of understanding, he said, "Remus, I realize you feel bad and I forgive you. But… why didn't you come see me before now?"

"Harry… there's no excuse for that. I'm sorry, but I let other people convince me that it would dangerous for me to contact you. That ends today. The only person who can make me stay away from you now, is you." Answered Lupin.

"Who? Who was it?" Harry asked.

Remus appeared to struggle with answer before facing Harry, "I want you to understand something, Harry. While you and I may not agree with the decisions that have been made, they were made with your well-being in mind."

"Just tell me, Remus."

"It was Dumbledore, Harry." Lupin sighed.

_I knew we couldn't trust him._

_Maybe, but what if he was just looking out for me?_

_Who cares! Remember what your life has been like? He's responsible and that's all that matters._

_Maybe…_

As Harry sat there in silence, Remus forced himself not to charge after Dumbledore and continue their argument. He may respect the man, but he doubted he would ever trust him again. Sitting down on the bed next to Harry, he pulled out the letters and handed them to the boy.

"Now would you like to explain these to me, Harry?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first off. How did you ever hear about Sirius or me?"

"Aunt Petunia…" Harry explained following Chaser's prompting. "She used to taunt me with lies about you two and my dad."

"I see…" Remus replied sadly. "Now then, why do want to visit Sirius?"

"He's my Godfather. Why wouldn't I?" Answered Harry, sending Remus a rather incredulous look.

"Harry, I've spent the last ten years looking forward to the day that I could see you again. Not having to discuss this topic with you was the only thing that made our separation easier for me." Remus whispered. "I have to ask that you give me just a little more time before we have this discussion. Please… please, understand that I'm not trying to keep things from you, it's just that it's difficult for me to talk about what happened. Can you please do that for me?"

"How long do I have to wait?"

"I promise that you'll know everything before the term starts. I owe you that much, Harry."

"All right, Remus. I can wait." Harry responded. "So… what do we do now?"

"Well, that is entirely up to you. I have to make sure you arrive at the Weasley's later tonight, but that leaves us several hours. We can talk about your parents, explore the castle, or maybe even go get you a wand."

"Can I ask you something first, Remus?"

"Of course."

"Exactly how much can you tell me about my parents that doesn't involve Sirius?"

"Not much I'm afraid. Your father and Sirius were basically attached at the hip most of their lives."

"Then… until we settle this thing with Sirius… I'd rather not talk about them for now."

"I see."

"So I suggest we go get that wand." Harry exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Well then, I think you should get ready while I pack up your things." Remus laughed.

_You going to be ok?_

_Yeah, why?_

_Well, I figure that I'll leave you alone with Moony. That way you can get to know him better. Meanwhile, I'll go hang out Sirius._

_Sounds good. I'll see you later._

A few minutes later, the two friends were walking towards the Hogwarts Gate with Harry's shrunken trunk in Remus's pocket. Passing through the gate, Remus turned and knelt down in front of Harry. 

"Harry, do you know what apparition is?"

After a quick explanation from Chaser, Harry nodded in the affirmative.

"Good. I'll be apparating us to Diagon Ally. Now, it's not the most pleasant of experiences, but you do get used to it. Just take my hand." Remus explained as he held out his hand.

As he grabbed a hold of Remus's hand, Harry was instantly assaulted with the feeling of being forcefully shoved through a tube. A few seconds later, the feeling dissipated and he forced himself to look around. Even though he was expecting it, he was still amazed that he was now standing in Diagon Alley. Turning towards Remus, he saw the older man chuckling with an amused look in eyes.

"You got used to THAT?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"That may have been a slight exaggeration, I guess. But it does get better with practice." Remus answered. " Now shall we go get that wand."

Suddenly Harry frowned, "Remus… I don't have my money pouch."

"That shouldn't be a problem, Harry. We'll just make a quick trip to Gringotts first."

Relieved, Harry took Remus by the hand and started dragging him towards the wizard bank. The pair entered the bank, laughing uncontrollably, and made their way across the lobby. They quickly silenced themselves once they saw the looks that the goblins were sending their way. Shaking his head, Remus placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and led him to the counter.

"My young friend here would like to make a withdrawal." Remus explained to the goblin.

"Of course. Does he have his key?"

Just as he was about to respond, a high-pitched chime suddenly went off interrupting him. The startled goblin quickly recovered and excused himself, asking them to remain there for a moment. After a few moments, he returned with another goblin.

"Gentlemen, may I introduce Rotfang. He has a few matters which he needs to discuss with you."

"If you'll follow me." Rotfang instructed.

Rotfang led the two confused wizards down a short hallway and into a private room that held a large table surrounded by several chairs. After everyone had been seated, Rotfang pulled several rolls of parchment and small glass sphere out of a small metal case.

"Now Gentlemen, as you may or may not be aware, it is Gringotts position that a Last Will and Testament can only be read at the discretion of the Will's executor. However, this can be waived if a majority of the beneficiaries agree to the reading. I am telling you this due to the fact that the Potter's Will has been held in stasis for nearly ten years and with the size of the Potter holdings it is crucial that someone assume control." Rotfang began. "Now, seeing how there are only three people listed as beneficiaries, you two will satisfy the requirement of having a majority present. Would the two of like to proceed with the reading?"

Harry and Remus stared at each other in stunned silence, not quite believing what they had just been told. Finally, Harry stood and walked over to Remus.

"Remus? What do we do?"

"I think we should do it, Harry." Remus replied, before turning to Rotfang. "We'd like to proceed."

With a polite nod, Rotfang began sorting through the parchment. Pulling out a sheet, he slid it across the table to Lupin. "I'll need both your signatures to authorize the reading." Both wizards quickly signed and returned the parchment. After a brief look, Rotfang nodded in satisfaction and placed the signed authorization back into the metal case. Taking a clawed finger, he then tapped the glass sphere sharply. Almost immediately, a small light started to build in the sphere. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light. When the two wizards vision had recovered, they were met with the sight of the two deceased Potters.

_Well, here we are boys. _ James began. _Before we continue, we need to ask you, Remus and or Sirius a small favor. We would like you to perform a small ritual before anything else is discussed. Your refusal will not affect what you will be receiving, but we can't allow you to hear what will be discussed without doing so. If the goblin in charge would freeze the playback and explain the details now, we'd be most grateful._

Rotfang tapped the sphere once again, freezing the image of James and Lily. He once again reached into the metal case and pulled out a goblet, a dagger, and a small vial of amber liquid. Handing the items to Remus, he quickly explained.

"Mr. Lupin, I am going to explain the ritual you were just told about. Basically, it is an old goblin ritual used when one member of a tribe marries into another. In essence, it binds the individual magically to the new tribe. It allows them to use any items or bypass any protections that are keyed to the tribe. In this case, if you choose to perform the ritual, you will be bound to the Potter family. To put it in simpler terms, according to Goblin law you will be considered a Potter. Do you wish to proceed?"

Remus turned to face Harry and asked, "Well, would you like an uncle?"

"Definitely!" Harry grinned.

A grinning Remus looked at Rotfang and nodded.

"Excellent! All you need to do is pour the vial into the goblet and add three drops of blood. Once that is done, simply drink the potion and the ritual will be completed."

Remus quickly performed the ritual and a satisfied Rotfang restarted the will.

**Since that's out of the way… welcome to the family guys!!** A smiling Lily responded. **Now, I'll let James tell you all the technical stuff.**

Why thank you, dear. Like she said, you are both now officially Potters. I know you wouldn't turn down an offer like that.

Now on to the technical stuff. We hereby appoint Remus Lupin and Sirius Black as joint custodians of the Potter Estate until our son Harry reaches the age of 17. This gives them legal access to the Potter Family vault and all warded properties. As custodian and member of the family, Remus will receive an annual stipend of 200,000 Galleons. No arguing, Remus. Family takes care of each other. Sirius will receive the same benefits until the time he gains access to the Black Family Estate.

Let's move on to the properties, shall we. Basically, we only need to discuss one at the moment. The Potter ancestral home, otherwise known as The Fields.

I'm sure you both remember the all the questions you asked about why we were living in Godric's Hollow. Here's the answer. We had the Gringotts goblins rework the wards on The Fields. You'll have to get the details from them, since at this time we don't know the extent of them. Basically, no one, except for a member of the Potter family will be able to enter the house. Pretty cool, huh.

Now, before I go and let Lily have her say I'd like to say one more thing. Padfoot… Moony… take care of my boy. Of all the things you've gained access to today, he's the one I treasure the most. Keep him safe and make sure he grows up to make us proud. Now here's Lily.

**Hello guys**. **I just want say thank you for doing this for us. We love you both like family, and now that you are a part of it, we couldn't think of two better people to look after out Harry. Thank you.**

**Harry, I know it seems we kind of ignored you during this, but there is a reason. In our bedroom at The Fields, you'll find a pensieve. We made copies of most of memories and you'll find them there as well. I know they can never replace us or give us back to you, but at least you will get to know who we were. We love you so much, angel.**

With Lily's final words there was another flash of light and the Potters' image vanished.

Rotfang turned to the two wizards and asked, "Would you like to go over the details now?"

A teary-eyed Remus Lupin simply nodded.

"Very well. As to the financial aspects, the Potter Estate liquid assets are estimated at roughly 1.4 billion Galleons. Another 500 million Galleons invested in various companies, most notably the Nimbus Corporation in which you own 85 percent and are the controlling shareholder.

There are 32 properties owned by the Potters, not including The Fields. You will receive a detailed statement concerning their size, location, and estimated value.

The Potter Family vault is now accessible to the both of you, although young Mr. Potter must be accompanied by you until he reaches the age of 17. Mr. Potter will retain the use of his trust vault in the event he needs access to money and you are not available Mr. Lupin. Have you both understood everything so far?"

Seeing both wizards nod, he continued, "Now regarding the new wards on The Fields. The Potters had us remove all previous wards and start from scratch. Using a combination of wizard, goblin, and blood magic we were able to make it inaccessible to all but those of the Potter family and those they bring with them. The wards include basic and modified Anti-Apparition wards, a Fidelius charm that's been modified with blood magic, and several variants of blood wards. The modified Fidelius charm allows only those of the Potter Family to know of its location. It was also made Unplottable.

The Fields are accessible only through specialized portkeys, which can only be activated by those of the Potter family. It uses a rare form of goblin blood magic, making it impossible for someone using Polyjuice Potion to activate one. These are also located in the Potter Family vault. Now, a few more signatures and we can conclude today's business."

After signing a few more documents and one harrowing cart ride, Harry and Remus found themselves standing before the Potter Family vault. Following the goblin's instructions, Remus took hold of Harry's hand and placed his own upon the Potter Family coat-of-arms on the door's exterior. A second later, the two wizards found themselves in a cavernous room filled with mountains of Galleons.

"Wow!" Harry whispered to himself.

"Pretty amazing, isn't it?" Remus added. "Well, why don't we take a look around."

The pair quickly split up and was soon amazed by all of the Potter relics and heirlooms. An hour later, Remus decided to fill his money pouch with galleons and then went in search of Harry. He found him sitting near the vault's door looking at a photo album. Taking a seat next to him, he was nearly brought to tears when he saw that Harry had found his parents wedding album.

"Are you ok, Harry?"

"Yeah, it was just hard seeing the will and now this…"

"I know what you mean."

"Have you found those key things yet?"

"The portkeys? No, not yet. Wait here and I'll be right back." Remus said. He returned a few minutes later carrying what looked like a duffle bag with a huge grin on his face. He handed Harry a necklace with the Potter Family coat-of-arms on it.

"Here's your portkey. To activate it, just grab it with your hand and say The Fields."

"Thanks." Harry said. "What's in the bag?"

"Oh this?" Remus replied with a grin. "Just a little surprise for you and the Weasley's."

"You know, secrets don't make friends." Harry said laughingly.

"Good thing we're family now." Remus shot back. "Now let's go get that wand."

xxxxxx

An hour later, Harry and Remus stepped out of Ollivander's not quite sure what to make of what had just transpired. The revelation that he and Voldemort had brother wands was a bit unsettling, but Harry couldn't deny that this wand jut felt right.

"That was interesting." Harry said a bit uncertainly.

"Listen, Harry." Remus replied while looking into Harry's eyes. "A wand is just a tool a wizard uses. Just because two people use similar tools doesn't mean they will make the same things. That wand suits you, so use it and use it well."

"Thanks Remus. I think that I really needed to hear that."

"Anytime. Now, are you ready to meet the Weasley's?"

"I guess so…" Harry answered.

"Trust me, you'll be fine. I know the Weasley's and you'll love it there." said Remus as he held out his hand.

Harry once again grabbed hold and felt the uncomfortable feeling of apparition. When it was over he turned to look at his new friend who looked down at him and smiled.

"Welcome to the Burrow, Harry!"

xxxxxx

**hushpuppy22 – **Thanks. Like I said above in the A/N, feel free to ask some questions. Honestly, other than a few major plot ideas, I'm just winging it.

**Nightwing509 – **I'm glad you like Chaser and Harry's relationship. As you can see, it should get a lot more interesting.

**MagnusVolcanus – **Glad you like it so far. Sorry that none of your questions were answered with this chapter, but at least one will be taken care of shortly.

**goodygurl – **I haven't decided exactly when H/G will happen, although it will. Their early relationship will be different than what happened in canon, though.


End file.
